Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. History Chromastone's DNA was obtained from Sugilite sometime prior to Petropia's destruction. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Chromastone was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. Chromastone - Hologram.png|Chromastone's hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Chromastone - Silhouette.png|Chromastone's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Chromastone - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Chromastone's hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of purple rocks and magenta crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Chromastone wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' 'First appearance' Chromastone looks exactly the same as he did in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. 'Second appearance' Chromastone now wears a green jumpsuit and green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He also has three spikes on his shoulder and arms, as well as some on his knees and four on his head. The spikes on his chest are gone. His face now has a prominant magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth. Chromastone wears the Omnitrix symbol on his right chest. Powers and Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer and are even strong enough to harm Diagon. When asked how much energy he can absorb, Chromastone replied with "a lot!" Chromastone can project a beam of light from his hands. Chromastone can launch ultraviolet blasts without absorbing anything. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone is capable of flight. Chromastone is immune to the effects of a Xenocyte. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Sugillite has shown the ability to survive in space and restore Petropia, if destroyed, when three stars are aligned. It was also mentioned that he could restore the Petrosapiens too. Chromastone hasn't shown any of these. According to Tetrax, Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known. Weaknesses Chromastone can be shattered by Vilgax's sword. Chromastone can be harmed by energy if he is caught off guard. Chromastone is unable to absorb energy if he is too weak. Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water, which will electrocute him. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as once he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Crystalsapiens Category:Characters with Ultraviolet Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Ultraviolet Energy Shield Generation Category:Characters with Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Energy Redirection Category:Characters with Energy Refraction Category:Characters with Light Generation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Xenocyte Immunity Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the right chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Alternate Versions of Chromastone